mi fanfic
by FannyYuuki
Summary: segundo capitulo de esta historia de zero y yuuki ... en este aparecen mas personajes , se centra mas en yuuki y la academia :D Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Matsuri Hino u


Mi relacion con: La Academia :  
Zero miro a Yuuki y la noto muy roja y le pregunto-Hey que te pasa?  
A lo que Yuuki respondio- Ettoo... bueno es que ... !Me pones Nerviosa Zzero! Zero la quedo mirando algo estra ado por lo que acababa de decir. Yuuki giro la cara y seguia roja. En verdad a Yuuki lo que le ponia nerviosa era en la situacion en que estaban o ' ... Zero comenzo a besar su cuello mientras le desia-No tienes por que ponerte nerviosa no voy a haserte nada...  
Al menos que quieras ...  
Yuuki lo miro - Zero o/o.  
Zero le dijo- aun no me has respondido quieres qu- Ooye Z-zero! - interrumpio Yuuki- n-no tenemos por que apurarn-nos no?- Le decia mientras se volvia a prender su camisa... Zero la volvio a desabrochar-Pero yo quiero le dijo serio. Yuuki trago saliba, la mirada de Zero era tan intimidante...

Se acarco a ella para besarla pero Yuuki lo abrazo antes de que el la bese ... -No me tomes a mal per-  
Antes de que Yuuki pudiese terminar escucharon que alguien golpeo la puerta del cuarto de Zero. -Kiryuu-Kuunnn! Mira te traigo una nueva lista ... A lo que Zero respondio- No estoy!  
Kaien abrio la puerta, que se ve dejaron sin traba, diciendo-  
Oye si tanto molestaste por una nueva ahora me dices q- . Se quedo congelado al ver quien esta en la cama con Zero... Yuukiiiii!? grito Cross sin entender nada Zero fastidiado le dijo-Oye tu quien te dio permiso para entrar en mi habitacion ?!

Yuuki se quedo en la cama muerta de verguenza por que su "padre" la habia visto, por primera ves en un largo tiempo, asi con su otro "hijo" era lo peor Yuuki se llevanto y dijo-Presidente no piense mal nosotros no hasiamos na-  
Cross la interrumpio diciendo- Jovencita usted debe saber que en esta institucion esta prohibida tener relaciones en los cuartos! Queee?! Dijo Yuuki - no hicimos nada solo .. solo emmm ...

Zero ya colmado de su poca paciencia saco a Cross diciendo- y si haciamos algo que? no es de tu incumbencia presidente D:  
Yuuki sento en la cama , se puso sus zapatos y despues su saco. Zero despues de sacar a Cross de la habitacion, trabo la puerta y se sento en la cama al lado de Yuuki -  
Dime- le dijo el- Que me desias antes de que nos interrumpa?  
-Bueno no era muy importante asi que olvidalo- Decia Yuuki mientras se levantaba, pero Zero la agarro del brazo y la volvio a sentar. -Anda si no es importante deverias poder decirmelo sin vueltas.  
Yuuki lo miro y sabia que a el no le podia mentir,  
-Mira Zero lo que pasa es que creo qe todabia no deveriamos estee... emm. Zero la miro y se empezo a reir ... -Oye de que te ries?! Tu querias que te lo diga y te me burlas!? Zero la tomo de la cara y le dijo es que me da risa lo tierna que eres -Yuuki se ruborizo- Y lo linda que te ves ruborizada- Zero- u/u dijo Yuuki. Se estaban por besar cuando a Yuuki le sono el telefono...  
Miro era un mensaje que decia:

Donde diablos te metiste? los estudiantes de la clase diurna esperan para sus clases!  
Hace horas que no apareces .. crees que te puedes escapar asi de la nada y dasaparecer?! Aidou-  
-

-Cierrtooo! se levanto Yuuki de un salto. Zero la miro no estendia que diablos le pasaba... Yuuki miro a Zero y le dijo perdoname esteee tengo que irme noss veemoss. Zero la detubo en la puerta y le dijo pero donde vas? Asi sobresaltada que paso?  
Llego tarde a mi clase de literaturaa! ... Lo siento me gustaria Quedarme pero El presidente estudiantil y Aidou me mataran si llego tarde adios Zero 3 3...  
Yuuki se iva tan rapido como podia correr , pero iva feliz con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro ... tan feliz de que al fin Zero era solo de ella ...  
Era solo de ella?... No habia alguien mas que lo queria para ella, alguien a quien nadie noto, solo por que se venia ocultando para aparecer en el momento presiso y eso momento habia llegado.  
Zero se quedo pensando en Yuuki y que se despidio de el como si fuera su novio .- Novio de Yuuki dijo Zero -  
Una chica se reia entre el bosque de la Asociacion ( La asociacion tiene un bosque? bueno no se yo lo invente xDD)  
Zero miro para saber de quien se trataba ... "Zero-kun novio de Yuuki" esuchar eso me pone triste sabes? Quien eres? pregunto Zero- Sal vampiro! se que no eres mas que un imitador de esa mujer. Veo que aun desconfias de mi zero-kun. Solo soy yo Maria.  
Maria?-Dijo Zero que haces aqui? Solo vine a ver al chico que me gusta no puedo?- Le decia mientras lo abrazba de atras. Aww 3 Zero-kun no se ah corrido.. puede ser que le guste que Maria lo abraze?  
Zero no sabia por que, pero Maria tenia razon Zero queria que ella lo abrazara no le molestaba en lo mas minimo hasta podria decirse que le agradaba el hecho de que ella lo abraze.

Pero como podia ser esto posible si a la unica que el amaba era a Yuuki .  
Maria lo solto y se puso frente a frete con el. Se que no me amas - Pero hay alguien muy en el interior tuyo que me quiere ,  
esa es la razon por la cual sientes que me amas verdad? Ichiru.

Maria- dijo Zero y anque no quizo hacerlo la beso, Despues de que la beso Maria le dijo -  
Ella te merece y ama mejor que yo , Y tu la amas a ella...  
-Mari- , Lo se... dijo ella .Se besaron de nuevo y Maria le dijo a Zero -Se que te volvere a ver Ichiru hasta entonces no me olvides.  
Maria desaparecio en el bosque,  
Y Zero se quedo mirando en esa direccion hasta que alguien le dijo-  
Vamos Zero no te desanimes soy yo el que tiene que estar triste ... Pero prometeme que me dejaras verla algun dia si?-

Era Ichiru quien le hablaba pero solo Zero podia verlo y escucharlo.

Ya en la academia Yuuki fue primero a ver a Aidou que segura la nesecitaba en ese momento. Entro en el salon de clases y habia un griterio lo que Yuuki pudo escuchar fue: -Queremos que la presidenta nos explique por que nunca nos da clases! . -No les parace sospechoso que la presidenta no este y Kiryuu tampoco mmm... Lo ultimo fue a lo que Yuuki mas sobresalto..  
Emmm buenas tardes... Siento haberme tardado tanto, hehe, pero bueno ya estoy aca asique doy las clases o no?  
Todos se voltearon a verla, algunos enojados otros sorprendidos, entre los estudiantes salio Aidou gritando- Te parece aparecer a estas horas?  
Ensima ... un momeno y tu liston? Yuuki miro a su pecho y noto que su liston no estaba... Era la presidenta estudiantil no podia aparecer tarde y sin el uniforme completo... Yuuki tapo el lugar donde se supone que tendria que estar el liston y salio del salon.  
Aidou la siguio...  
Yuuki se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo tienes algo que agregar ?... digo si no , no me seguirias o estas espiandome...  
Aidou por primera ves sinio como la autoridad era ella y haciendo reverencia le dijo- Lo siento Yuuki-sama solo me preguntaba por que no traia su liston y por que huele a sangre .

A yuuki le cambio rapido la exprecion del rostro- se acordo de que habia tomado la sangre de Zero y el la de ella...

Ah eso bueno lo que paso fue ... Las explicaciones mas tarde dijo Rima que se llevo a Yuuki a prestarle un liston.  
La iso pasr a su habitacion y le dijo... se que no es de mi incumvencia pero por que estas tan feliz?

Bueno- dijo Yuuki- Pasa que alfin por lo menos ya no hay tristeza en mi corazon... Al fin no tengo que guardarme lo que siento...  
Rima la quedo mirando y le dijo ... Eso no sera amor?  
Yuuki le levanto y le dijo - n-no dije a-amor ...

Rima le dijo- esta bien no ienes por que contarmelo e alegro que estas feliz ...  
Ella estaba peinando a Yuuki cuando en su habitacion entra Shiki y le dice-Oye Rima cenamos junos esta noche? Yuuki se levanta y dice -Los dejo solos haciendo una sonrisita picara ... Grasias Rima por el liston...

...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 ! BUENO ESPERO QWE LES GUSTE Y XFAA COMENTEN :D A esperar el 3 bye bye ~ 


End file.
